Power semiconductor modules include, for example, a substrate carrying at least one semiconductor chip. In order to protect the semiconductor chip(s) against harmful environmental impact, creeping currents and electric sparkover, a dielectric silicone gel that directly contacts and covers the substrate and the semiconductor chip(s) is filled in a module housing. Silicone gels are used as encapsulation materials because they are, as compared to hard encapsulation compounds like epoxy resin or rubber, considered to be soft enough as to not cause substantial thermomechanical stress during thermal cycling of the module. Such thermomechanical stress may, for instance, severe connections between a metallization of the chip or substrate and a bond wire bonded to that metallization. Power semiconductor modules with several electric terminals and high voltages applied between these terminals may contain an encapsulation that covers the semiconductor chip(s) and extends up to the height at which the plastic material of the module housing encloses the terminals. The encapsulation may form a layer having a thickness of more than 10 mm, for example 20 mm. Such a thick encapsulation layer may again cause high pressure and stress due to its high coefficient of thermal expansion and its large volume. To withstand high operating temperatures of above 150° C., the encapsulation may have a penetration of 30 (according to DIN ISO 2137:2007) or less, which means that the encapsulation is comparatively hard, increasing the stress even further. Hence there is a general need for a power semiconductor module having an encapsulation that is able to withstand high operating temperatures without exerting thermomechanical stress on other elements of the power semiconductor module, and for a method for producing such a power semiconductor module.